<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extratale 2 by Llamacorn413</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039569">Extratale 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamacorn413/pseuds/Llamacorn413'>Llamacorn413</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Extratale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Asgore (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamacorn413/pseuds/Llamacorn413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara has failed to rescue the Underground, a ninth human has fallen. An energetic skeleton didn't mean to discover them, how will his friends and family react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Extratale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extratale 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another way Extratale could have gone. If there are any mistakes i missed, feel free to tell me jn the comments. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Undyne walked through the cold True Lab. Listening for any noise from the poor monsters she didn’t mean to hurt. As she walked, the thought of another human falling was but a hope. Though they had seven souls to break that accursed barrier, the broken soul of Chara was unusable. A similar problem with the purple soul.</p><p>Not paying attention, Undyne almost walked into the shelf where most of the souls were currently placed. Well, for the moment anyway. Sighing, she decided to visit the Queen. Toriel's schedule must be free by now. It was around this time she came in anyway. </p><p>Turning around swiftly, she was startled to see Papyrus standing there. This nearly made her fall backward in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure. "H-hello Papyrus! What b-brings you here," she asked while shaking. As she wrung her hands, Papyrus glanced up at the shelf. Lifting himself up with his magic just so he could stare at the colorful souls.</p><p>"Actually, I wanted to see how those souls are doing. Toriel thought it would be good for them to have some comPANINI." Trying to fight off a giggle, she gathered the containers and went to the Control Room with Papyrus. The huge screen watched Napstabot play his remixes on stage. </p><p>Once she put the souls down, Papyrus started looking over the souls. Of course the only soul to move was the red one. It's broken pieces trying to put themselves back together again. Undyne rubbed the glass containers of the other souls. One of them tried to follow her hand, but quickly went back to its previous position. </p><p>"So, how’s progress?" His cold voice sent the message of a command, rather than a question. Stuttering over herself, she finally gave her answer. "The souls are, fine. Cha-the red one is still fidgety, but it calms down when you talk to it." Smiling softly, Undyne reached out towards it, Papyrus quickly grabbed her hand. Looking at her with his one glowing eye.</p><p>"And the other one?" Silence filled the room, as she looked to the floor. "Purple… is still unresponsive. I’ve t-tried injecting it with nutrients, sewing its cracks, even putting it in the same container with another s-soul!" She brought her hands to her chest, clenching them tight together, then fell limp. "I don't think it will get better. It d-does like music though. Sometimes it will bob up and down t-to the beat."</p><p>Letting out a huge sigh, Papyrus lit up a monster cigarette. "Then i guess it’s back to square one."</p><p>The souls were sent back to their shelf. Alone with each other. After Undyne fed the… others, she went to the Queen’s throne room in the castle. There, a field of thriving grass surrounded the Queens lonely throne. Its luxurious green blades were a bit trampled from the Queen's large feet. </p><p>Light came in from the surrounding window panes, aside from the large hole in one. Leaning heavily on the back of it was said Queen. Staring blankly at the heavily cracked human soul. Like a spider tried to make a web on it, and in its haste was sloppy. Sadly there seemed to be no way to fix it. </p><p>Toriel soon noticed the fidgeting fish and beckoned her over. Not caring as the greenery was trampled on. Soft was the pillow her majesty sat on, heavy did it feel as she sat down. Almost in a whisper the Queen asked, "Do you think, the human can see us in a way? That they would recognize our faces if they had a body?" Caressing the lid of the reinforced container with her hands. Grazing over the latch to open it.</p><p>Hesitating a moment, the quick reply was, "M-maybe! Your Majesty, one of the souls follows my hand sometimes. O-or they can recognize other souls, maybe." It became quiet as they looked over the soul. Flashes of its death came to their minds. Nothing, aside from the death of the Queen’s own children, was as horrible. </p><p>Undyne cautiously patted the Queens right shoulder. "There was nothing else we… could have done." Scowling, Toriel stood up in a flash and walked around her throne. "Nothing could have been..." She stormed out of the room, making sure not to step on a single flower. A trained walk that meant she would be in town to calm down.</p><p>Only looking at an edge, Undyne thought of how her own soul felt when looking down the longest waterfall from it's platform. With this, she got up from the floor and walked back to the lab. "Perhaps," she muttered, "i could find some soul glue, or make some."</p><p>This calmed the fish as her back was turned to the throne. Footsteps growing quieter and quieter the further she walked. A purple light glowed dimly from the floor when they were gone.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After a long day of patrolling, Sans went home to rest. His immovable smile pained him a little. Days had passed since the Chara incident. It seemed to him, they must have made it out somehow. Or they were still trying to get out? He had no way of knowing.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t check his mailbox. It wasn’t until he heard the creaking of the porch steps that he realized this. Turning around, he noticed the little flag was up. Instantly he became excited, as he never got mail before! Aside from Papyrus's letters. Very punny.</p><p>Trying to preserve the envelope as he opened it, was futile. It was ripped to shreds in his hands. Only after the letter was open did he realize that he didn’t read who it was from. It was too late to pick up the tiny pieces now. Reading it, the gist was Queen Toriel wanted to talk with him. Having enjoyed his company in the past, she invited him to a little picnic of sorts.</p><p>He whizzed past Papyrus during his mad dash upstairs. Digging through his drawers for a clean pair of clothes to wear. Inside he grabbed his extra pair of Battle Armor consisting of a white t-shirt, black pants, shining shoulder pads, and blue boots. This little skeleton was ready! To put them on at least. </p><p>After his pants were on, Papyrus came into his room. Another Monster Cigarette in his bony hand. Not lit this time. Sans hating having that smell, more so in his room. Leaning on the doorframe Papyrus asked, "Going back on patrol? I thought you were gonna train with Alphys today." </p><p>Sans head popped out of the top of the shirt, his eye sockets showing blue stars, as they did when he was excited. "I was invited to eat with the Queen! And the Magnificent Sans has to look his best for her." The shoulder pads were put on, Papyrus noticed Sans didn’t change his gloves. Not that he would complain, he wore the same orange hoodie all the time.</p><p>Turning to leave, Papyrus said wistfully, "Well i’ll bet it goes well. Good luck." "Meh heheh," was all he heard before the signature sound of Sans teleporting echoed through the house. The taller skeleton walked to his own room. Laying in his messy bed, Papyrus wondered what the Underground would do with one broken soul, and one shattered soul. </p><p>It was only moments a couple minutes before the assigned date time, when the small skeletons journey through code ended. When Sans paused to look around, the glow of gold spires told him he was in the Judgement Hall. Wanting to seem cool, he walked through the long hall. Almost halfway across the hall, he realized he forgot to get food! This made him lost in thought while he walked. Not noticing something ajar in the room in front of him…</p><p>The Judgment Hall was quiet aside from Sans walking. His boots squeaking slightly on the tile floor. More suited for the snow-covered area known as Snowdin. His mind was distracted, not even noticing an absent sound of Toriel. It wasn’t until he walked onto a field of green that he realized where he was.</p><p>Gathering up some courage, he called out for Toriel, but nobody came. Worried, and nervous, he walked around the flower garden. Looking for any clue to where the queen was. Instead, he noticed an odd capsule behind the throne. It was aJARing. Laughing at his joke, Sans wondered what it was doing here. Shouldn't it be in the lab for Undyne to fix?</p><p>Instead of an answer to that, he heard the gentle scraping of claws. Looking back to the hall, he saw the royal goat walking towards the throne. Just as lost in thought as he was. Quickly putting aside the capsule, he dashed to Toriel. Upon seeing the skeleton, Toriel smiled.</p><p>"Oh Sans! That’s right, the picnic." Her furry hand rested on the side of her face. "I left everything in the other room. I’ll just need a moment..." and she left the room instantly. A bit worried, the small skeleton stood where he was and waited. It seemed time was fluctuating for him because the next thing he knew, Toriel was back with the blanket, bastet and everything.</p><p>With his back turned to the throne, it was even worse as the picnic continued. Something didn’t feel right in his bones, but he smiled and conversated best he could. Not very sure of himself as everything became blurry to his eye sockets throughout the meal. Though he knew she was having a good time,  and he ate her delicious pie. </p><p>Suddenly the picnic was over, and she had to leave for her duties. He folded the blanket, she cleaned up the area, and left. The skeleton felt worse sitting there. Holding up his right hand to his face, Sans tried to look at it. But it only seemed to shake and blur. Feeling scared he readied to get up, but something struck his spine.</p><p>Sans changed. His body became engulfed in a pale coating that itched. Long, golden hair erupted from his head into long strands. The battle armor was replaced with a chestplate, sharper shoulder covers, and a long pink dress with blue sleeves, that was tattered at all ends. </p><p>Once it was over, Sans looked down at himself. The ground was farther away. Something must've hit his soul because it pounded like hammers on nails. Suddenly he was on the ground, a child’s voice from somewhere deep inside him, whispered for him to sleep, while a far away voice called to him. The child’s voice was so soothing, so… calm… warm… . . .</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Alphys came to the Queen's garden to give her a report like every day. What she saw in the garden made her freeze. Sans looked exhausted and tried to stand, something hit him, and he turned into...a humanoid thing. He had let out a horrifying shriek that still echoed through the glistening hallway. Somehow he had stood up, only to fall to the ground. Nearly roaring his name as she ran, there was no response from him.</p><p>Panicked, she knew the skeleton had only 1 HP. Whatever just happened could kill him, if it wasn't already. When she moved his hair… hair… Sans had... hair now. Shoving the thoughts of his new look aside, the dino checked his stats. His HP… has risen. It was at… 21 now. Whatever happened had given him an exponential boost in health. Did the other stats raise too?</p><p>Instead of checking, Alphys picked up the unconscious body and carried it through Hotland to be examined by Undyne. Passing Napstabots show, Sans could faintly hear music in his slumber. Soon enough, they made it to Hotland. The heat from the lava below made both of them uncomfortably hot.</p><p>Walking to the lab felt like a breeze. Having complete confidence in Undyne, in mere minutes she stood before the metal door. "Hey Undyne!" Sans cracked open his eyes. "It's me!" Hearing the bashing on the metal door, Sans felt his skin crawl… his… skin... He held up one hand, the lab in his peripheral vision. "I’ve got Sans here and he needs some-OH MY GOSH!!" Twisting violently, he forced Undyne to drop him. Instead of hitting the ground, he teleported away. Landing on cold, soft snow. </p><p>Terror flashed through his eyes. The horrifying life of the human came to him as he laid there. What they did, why they fell, what happened to them. His head felt fuzzy and thumping. Could barely hear. Hardly see. Sharp things made them hurt so much. The thought of Undyne made him growl.</p><p>Lifting a hand, it was so heavy he wondered if it would fall off. Instead of his bony fingers, he saw pale flesh instead. The bones, he still felt, to an extent. It became crystal clear now, his soul had fused with a human's. He didn't understand how! They were all with Doctor Undyne, unless.. that capsule in the garden... It must've been opened by mistake.</p><p>Someone was approaching him. Though his eyes were shut once more, the rattling made it clear who it was. There was a pressure on his chestplate. Sans wondered why the human hadn't said anything to him in their shared mind.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>So close to the humanoid figure, Papyrus was confused and angry, a human in his brother's battle body? The dress of the certain human, armor of his brother. What he didn't understand was how. He did a quick check of the hum… this… this was…</p><p>"Sans?"</p><p>Papyrus picked them up, and carried them home. He set the cold body onto the starry sheets his brother loved so much. Papyrus stayed by the bed for several hours, sleeping through all of them, until he was startled awake by a hand on his skull. Half open eyes looked at him.</p><p>Weakly they opened their mouth, "Paa… paaa...," the words literally shot from their mouth. Thankfully hitting the wall and not Papyrus. Though Papyrus did stare at them. Their eye sockets were filled with purple, but now with blue pupils. There were no eyeballs. It was possible Sans was the main… host of the body. Magic filling his sockets instead of eyes.</p><p>Papyrus glared at him for a moment, but Sans looked apologetic and tired. On top of having a human soul, he might be sick. That would explain why the human hadn't been getting much better before. It was sick. If they would get better, was a mystery. Papyrus laid his bony hand over his brother's fleshy one. Watching him slowly fall asleep again. Exhausted. </p><p>Papyrus fell asleep soon after they did. Arms folded to comfort his skull while his hand stayed on top of theirs. It wasn’t as comforting now, as it was covered in soft flesh. Not the hard but brittle bones of his sibling. </p><p>Someone pounded on the front door. His eye sockets snapped open. Looked like they had pulled a blanket over themselves at some point, still facing toward Papyrus. Wrapped up tightly, Papyrus thought they would be fine as is. Slipping his hand away, he walked downstairs to see who was pounding at the door.</p><p>Yawning as the door opened, he was surprised to see Undyne and Alphys standing on the house steps. "H-hey Papyrus! Have you seen Sans or a human anywhere?" Surprising as it was to see Undyne out of the lab, the tall skeleton’s main focus was on Alphys. "Yeah! I was carrying them to Undyne, but suddenly he flipped out of my hands and disappeared! I tried to call you, but I crushed my phone to pieces," she sheepishly added. </p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Papyrus moved aside so they could come in. "Sans is asleep right now. What happened exactly?" Undyne explained what she saw after Alphys got to the lab door. This puzzled Papyrus. He popped a lollipop into his mouth. His cigarette stash had been ransacked by a mysterious annoying dog.</p><p>"Well. It’s possible Sans was freaked out by his new… transformation. When I came home he looked sickly," he grimaced. The image of that exhausted face flashed before him. Undyne spoke up, shaking as she spoke, "W-well, it seems like Sans has, f-fused with the soul that Queen Toriel was l-looking after." They all lowered their heads in thought.</p><p> </p><p>There was the creaking of a door hinge to break them from their thoughts. They looked up, and there they were. Standing at the top of the stairs, rubbing their face. Wrapped up in a blanket, wobbling a bit. Their eyes were unfocused, and filled with drowsiness. Sparing a glare at Undyne, they hobbled down to Papyrus, still wrapped in stary-print bed sheets. Freezing up, Papyrus sat still as the slightly taller-then-normal brother sat on his lap, laying their head on the skeletons chest. Papyrus was hoping the part that was Sans, wouldn't try to hurt him. Instead, they spared a glance back at Alphys and Undyne.</p><p>The three monsters didn't know what to do. Alphys looked nervous as it held a spear in her hands. It would be so easy to kill the human, but Sans was in there too. Out of its blanket cocoon, two pale, fleshy hands popped out, signing to them.</p><p>*Undyne. Why are you here? Hi Alphys.</p><p>Undyne tried to stutter out an excuse, but the tall skeleton raised a hand and silenced her. While they watched Papyrus, Alphys took the moment to walk over and reached a hand to them. A whine was heard when the hand nearly brushed it's face. By the looks of this, there would be a lot of explaining to do.</p><p>Watching them sit in Papyrus's lap was nerve wracking. Looking tired and upset. Papyrus tried to get up, but this made them whine loudly. Giving up, Papyrus held them like a child and rubbed their back. Due to exhaustion most likely, they fell asleep after a long silence. Papyrus carried them back to their room, and were laid in bed once again.</p><p>Papyrus walked back down the creaking steps to the living room. Undyne and Alphys refused to move from their seats. "I didn't think you would get up for… them." Alphys said, giving an awkward chuckle. Once he was sitting down again, his skull rotated towards her. "Sans is in there. He won't hurt me," he reminded them.  </p><p>Undyne wrang her hands and declared rather boldly, "Well, once they’re better, I c-can monitor them. It must b-be painful living with a cracked soul. I should h-have some-'' There was a ping of magic as Papyrus glared at her. "My brother. Is not a test subject." Alphys put her hands out to separate them. "Pap, it's not like that. She means it'll be difficult to adjust to having that kind of soul. She wants to check his stats is all."</p><p>Papyrus thought this over a moment. "We can do check ups. That's. It," his voice was low and threatening. Alphys gave a mournful face. Her right eye, the only working eye, stared at him. "What makes you think this will only need checks ups," she questioned, folding her arms across her chest. Papyrus have the dinosaur a dangerous look. Undyne, piped up, “Hey Alphys, wanna watch some more of that anime? I think Papyrus needs time with his bro." </p><p>The two got out of their seats and walked to the door. The floor creaked as they walked outside. Papyrus went to the kitchen and started making tacos. It was a lot… more to think about. He would have to keep an eye socket out for anything weird with Sansman now. Yeah. Sansman. That name would work.</p><p>Papyrus fell asleep on the couch. In case Sansman came downstairs or Undyne came back. Though he napped often, he was a light sleeper. In the darkened room, a nightlight by the tv glowed a soft pinkish color. </p><p>Well after midnight, Papyrus woke up in a fright. Nightmares about everyone being a weird fusion of themselves and him, while Sans was missing. Letting out a sigh, he thought back to his sleeping sibling upstairs. Papyrus wondered what he would do with him now. He wasn't about to let him be experimented on in any capacity, on the other hand, he didn't know how the human soul would affect him. He didn't exactly trust them.</p><p>Thinking harder on Sansman's soul, it was cracked all over. Sansman’s eyes… what color were they again? Blue and… blue and… he didn’t remember. It was something he knew fairly well, but couldn't put his finger on it. He chalked it up to exhaustion and laziness that he couldn't recall. Getting up, he went to the kitchen and looked for some honey. The taste reminded him of someone he lost once. Someone close to him.</p><p>Turning on the light, he searched through the cupboards, on the shelves, but he found nothing. Papyrus remembered they ran out after lunch. Closing everything back up, he went upstairs to check on Sansman. </p><p>There was a soft light coming from his bedroom. Going up the creaking steps, the light wavered as if someone was walking around. Opening the door, he saw Sansman was reading a book. Looking at the cover, he realized it was a thick fantasy book, he remembered it was about traveling to other planets.</p><p>Sansman had on his reading glasses. By the looks of the absent minded scratching, the wire was irritating his new ears. As the tall skeleton walked over, Sansman put a bookmark in the book, closed it and turned their head to Papyrus. Watching him with blue and purple eyes.</p><p>"You're awake. How do you feel?" Sansman signed slowly, "Bone tired." The two bodies let out soft chuckles at the pun. Papyrus sat on the foot of his brother’s rocket bed. "I can’t fall back asleep though," he signed tiredly. </p><p>"I can't either." They looked at each other for a moment. Sansman contemplated what to do, then snapped their fingers. A more playful expression on his face,"I know! We can play with my action figures!" Looking at his joyful brother, Papyrus inquired, "How about instead, you tell me why my brother has a broken human soul." The light from their eyes disappeared. Hands lowered as they made a disappointed face, which morphed into a calm, put unhappy expression. "Can i just… tell you later?" With a stern voice, Papyrus answered, "No."</p><p>Sansman turned its head downwards. The lack of glowing in their eye sockets make it clear that they were contemplating what to say. Their hands clutched the blanket they were covered with. Papyrus pulled up his legs and faced Sansman more easily. Like the lecturing older brother that he is.</p><p>"I’m waiting," Papyrus warned, shuffling closer. Sansman’s hands shook as they signed to him, "If its details you want, I don't remember." Shyly the human looked back at Sans brother, their fleshy hands got faster. "I remember pain and blurry colors. Then being moved, and a tune." </p><p>Their eyes glowed again as they looked off into the distance. Into the corner of the room. "Then light noises, then cold. A lot of sad, then wind." Papyrus tried to piece together what they were saying, but it was hard when they signed faster. "I felt someone leave, everything was fading. I followed something down a long way. Then I saw blue. Like the sky. When I went towards it, I woke up like this."</p><p>Papyrus laid his skull on one knee. This was confusing. But, maybe it could make sense. Pain, probably the tests. Tune, music Undyne played. Cold, sad, he didn’t know. Papyrus’s sockets looked at their chest. He inquired, "Can I see your soul?" Something about that made Sansman flinch.</p><p>They tried bringing the covers over themselves, but it was a futile struggle. Their eyes moved back and forth, Sans and the human discussed what to do. Seconds passed, and shakily, Sansman pulled out their soul. A prominent blue soul, covered in cracks… purple… cracks. It was like a spider web. Spreading from one corner to the rest of the soul. It was entirely possible Sans magic was the only thing keeping it together. </p><p>Papyrus placed his hands on it, this made Sansman give a very displeased noise, but calmed down when Papyrus started to glow green, and started healing the soul. The smallest cracks started filling up with healing magic. It looked slightly better, but still worrying. Papyrus looked exhausted, when he turned his gaze to the other, tears were streaking down its cheeks while holding a mask to its mouth. </p><p>Papyrus reached for them, but they pulled away. Not understanding why they were acting like this, Papyrus tugged the mask away from them. They clutched their hands over their mouth, while tears continued streaming down their face. They looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. "H-hey. It's ok bro," he tried to use a soothing voice for them. Unfortunately, trying to calm them down didn’t help either, they just grabbed the pillow and clutched it to their mouth. As if it was the only safe thing in the Underground. Papyrus was at a loss of what to do.</p><p>Papyrus tried talking to Sansman, but they only clutched the pillow tighter. Heaving onto the pillow while its eyes were scrunched closed. Shaking slightly, Papyrus rubbed their back. It seemed to help, as the heaving died down, they slowly uncurled, and looked tiredly at Papyrus. </p><p>Putting down the pillow, they reached out to Papyrus. Then looked down a moment and retreated a bit. Having none of it, Papyrus hugged him. It was strange hugging Sansman, he was a bit taller now. Not as much as Papyrus, but taller than before. It was quite a while before they let go, Sansman rubbed his eyes and curled up under the blanket. Thinking for a moment, the taller brother grabbed the book, Peek-A-Boo with Fluffy Bunny. </p><p>Sitting down on the bed once more, Papyrus began to read to them. By the end, they were fast asleep. Papyrus decided to gamble a bit and climbed in bed with his brother. Hopefully it will end tonight's activities. As Papyrus fell asleep, he wondered why they freaked out so much.</p><p>It was almost 10am when Papyrus woke up. He noticed Sansman wasn't in the room. Getting up with a start he was ready to sprint downstairs. As he exited the room he heard running water. They were just taking a shower. Breathing a sigh of relief, he chuckled to himself as he imagined his brother showering in that dress. He always showered in his battle body, what difference would a dress make?</p><p>It was only worrying when he heard singing from the shower. The sound bounced off the tiled walls, through the house. Papyrus swore he felt it in his bones. The song was sad and longing. Something that drew out the sadness and distant pain of existence. Heading downstairs, he went to get started on breakfast. The song makes the simple task seem so much more important than it really was.</p><p>As he finished making some omelettes, he listened to the soft shuffling from the bathroom as his brother was drying himself off. The tall skeleton set out two plates of omelettes. One for himself, and the other for Sans… man. "Sansman, Sansman," he reminded himself. It wasn't just his brother anymore. It was the purple soul too. Two people, in one body.</p><p>He almost walked out the door when he realized the other hadn't come downstairs yet. Climbing up to the bathroom, he listened carefully for any noise. All there was to hear was thumping on the small patch of carpet, Papyrus drew concerned. Reaching for the door knob, it turned instead. Opening slowly.</p><p>Wearing the tattered dress and bits of armor, Sansman looked at him. Their golden hair sticking out a little, the rest was wrapped in a brown towel. There was a small smile on their face, though that could be from his brother being used to smiling all the time, whether he wanted to or not. Papyrus couldn't help but notice the slight shambling in their walk. It didn't seem too bad since they could walk to the kitchen. </p><p>Finishing off the food in record time, they headed for the door when it flew open. Toriel and Alphys burst in. Startled, Sansman teleported to the upstairs railing. Not a word left its mouth. The Queen looked up at her former bony companion as it bore into her soul with its purple and blue eyes.</p><p>"See your majesty?" Alphys gestured to Sansman. "It’s alive and I think Papyrus should let-" "HUMAN!!" Toriel interrupted the dinosaur with a roar. Pointing her trident towards them, he demanded, "Let the skeleton, Sans, go!" A confused face melted from its former cherry expression. They looked at their hands, pondering what she meant no doubt.</p><p>Starting her march to the steps, Papyrus stood blocking her way. His face stern as he asked, "What are you going to do with my brother?" Angrily she replied, "It seems a human has your brother's soul." Quickly he remarked, "No one took my brother's soul. It’s right there in his body."</p><p>Glaring at Sansman who seemed to be lost in their head at the moment. "I’ve lost a human soul. Alphys and Undyne told me you harbored a humanoid thing resembling your brother. I must ask you to move so i may-" She gently pushed Papyrus out of the way and made her way upstairs. Before she made it to the topstep, she was frozen in place by the look on their face. Their blue and purple eyes. Judging her. Teleported away as everyone watched in horror. </p><p>Trying to compose herself, Toriel matched right back out of the house. Towards Hotland. "I will be back to question you. Alphys. Please make sure Papyrus stays here, but is comfortable." Alphys saluted and stood in front of the door. Now Sansman was gone, and Papyrus couldn't leave the house.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Toriel had no clue where the child could be. Sans has the power to teleport anywhere in the Underground, but with a cracked human soul… would they be able to teleport out of the Underground? How much control did the child have over him? With these thoughts in mind, she stormed her way to Undyne's lab. The cameras there would show where the two would be.</p><p>As she walked, the feeling of dread followed her. This human had a lot of power in their fragile, little soul. With the human inside of Sans, would monsters keep themselves from hurting him? Could… does she resist killing them? As she passed through Snowdin, the monsters noticed her unease and decided not to bother her. </p><p>In the cool, misty air of Waterfall, she felt sorrow within her. Something about this place always made her sad. Maybe it was because this is where her children used to play so often. Playing tricks with the Echo Flowers, looking at the glowing stones, it was their favorite place. </p><p>To distract herself, Toriel thought of places Sans liked instead. Snowdin was not an option. Wouldn't feel very safe at the moment. He would visit her a lot, perhaps the throne room? While passing the Blook Snail Farm, she dismissed the idea.</p><p>He did like Napstabots work, maybe he would try to see a show? No, too many people, the human would be too fearful of crowds. She had noticed the little skeleton enjoyed science books, as the Librarian always had to put science books on hold for him. No, that would be in Snowdin. </p><p>The Lab maybe? That… made sense. The human would be somewhat familiar with it and Sans liked science. Plus she was already heading to the Lab anyhow, so this should work out fine. </p><p>There was the wheeze of something catching their breath echoing off the high ceiling. It sounded familiar, like someone who ran all the way… in a panic. Not wanting to surprise whoever it was away, she peared from around the corner, and saw Sansman hunched over on the ground. Struggling to breathe in the humid air. Seeing them for that split of a second, a black figure of a child stood over the slumped body of Sansman.</p><p> </p><p>The figure turned it’s head toward the stunned Queen. Its one eye held a yellow bloomed flower, then it vanished. Sansman turned around, heaving still. Seeing the Queen coming towards them, they pushed themselves to their unsteady feet, and disappeared just as she reached them. </p><p>Her hand was able to brush one sleeve, then he was gone. Worried for her friend, and scared of the sight of the shadow child, she broke into a dead sprint towards the lab. Needing answers for two things now. Where is Sans? And why did she see the figure of her dead child?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Undyne looked at the various computer screens. Checking Hotland, Snowdin, Waterfall, everywhere she could. On none of the screens did Sansman appear. They were avoiding the cameras it seems. No matter what she tried, there was no sign of them. </p><p>As she began to panic, there were several knocks at the Lab door. Rushing through the echoing hallways, her blue scaled feet pounding the reinforced floor. By the time she reached the door, Toriel was already inside and was engulfed in rage. The strain in her voice showed just how angry she was.</p><p>"I've just seen Sans, possessed by the child," the Queen declared to the anxious scientist. Stuttering and jumping to the side as the queen passed, Undyne was scared of what the Queen would do, "By wh-what child?" Looking at the many screens, the Queen ground out, "...I believe it’s my own. I saw their figure hovering over Sans." Her gaze drifted to the Hotland screens. </p><p>"They were right there. Looking at me, then disappeared. Then Sans tried to stand, but fell again and disappeared." Thinking back a moment, Undyne rushed to the Queens side. "B-but they fell d-down a long time ago!" Glaring at the fishy scientist with one magic filled eye, Toriel replied, "Then why did I see the figure of my child by them?"</p><p>Before she could answer, there was an explosion in the lab. They rushed to the bowels of the Lab. Taking the elevator down to the True Lab. Thundering past the Amalgamates appearing around them. Their melted forms following the commotion. It was near the Determination Machine that Sansman was found. Eyes glowing golden and blue, while it held a cloth of some to its mouth. </p><p>There was a slouched figure between them, and Sansman. Covered in a cloak and reaching for Sansman, who remained unharmed. They felt familiar to Toriel and Undyne, but they didn't know how.  It said something, in a language they didn’t understand. Undyne shot spears at the figure, but they just phased through the odd being. Sansmans expression softened as it said something else and disappeared.</p><p>Tears streaked down its cheeks as it began to glare at the two monsters. Starting to turn away, Toriel shouted, "Human!! Give back Sans soul!!" Their hands were brought up, Toriel summoned fireballs in case it decided to attack, instead they started signing to them. </p><p>“I've harbored no soul but my own. I'm upset you've lied to me all these years.”</p><p>This sparked her to attack them. With ease the graceful humanoid figure dodged every attack. Going left and right to avoid every blow. </p><p>“You never wanted out. You didn’t care if we stayed here a thousand years.”</p><p>Undyne looked back and forth at the two, unable to decide who to help.</p><p>“Grief and loss has seared you, and now we don't have a Chara to help us anymore.”</p><p>The attacks grew closer together for a massive impact. The fire grew hotter and more numerous.</p><p>“Now I have to Save us, and I lost HoPe years ago. I can't believe it’s up to me now.”</p><p>She froze when Frisks silhouette appeared again. Whispering to Sansman, who looked disgusted and betrayed. The glow in Sansman’s eyes faded a little. This forced the furious Queen to watch as recognition flooded his face. When the child left, the purple flooded back. Turning to the Queen, Sansman signed tiredly.</p><p>“I'm the last HoPe for the Underground. Why not try to help me time?”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Pausing a moment, Toriel watched the pale face expression change. Dropping the smile entirely. Now they seemed to scowl. Brushing off their dress, Sansman didn’t watch the other monsters. Too preoccupied with brushing off all, this, dirt.</p><p> </p><p>They walked towards the goat queen and fish scientist, before stopping. Only inches away when Sansman stopped to watch her. One of her massive paws reached out towards them. For a split second, Sans thought it could be a handshake of friendship, too bad the human knew better. Dodging out of the way as she swiped for their soul. </p><p>Yes. Their soul. The soul of a human, and of a skeleton monster. Bound together by the strings of magic and hope, of the words of a dead child. </p><p>No one had even noticed the computer screens. Sansman watched a human leave the Ruins. Hand in hand with Asgore. A human who shared the same color as they did. Not blue, but purple. Waving a hand, he disappeared from their sight. He still had a job to do. </p><p>Asgore walked with the child, passing by the trees, making sure the child was behind him as they walked through the crunching snow. Sansman popped in front of them. A playful smile on their face, the blue scarf on their waist blowing in the wind. Their hands shaking in the cold as they signed to the King and child.</p><p>“Hi. Im Sansman. You’re the human right?"</p><p>Asgore puzzled over this incredibly odd figure. The small human child checked the frayed book it carried. Searching for something in the pages. Light reflected off its glasses, which gared into the blue and purple sockets of Sansman, so they covered their eyes with one arm. "It says a human and monster can only be together, if one has the other's soul..." the child read loudly to themselves. The King looked to Sansman, watching that smile shake as Asgore’s eyes started to glow menacingly. Sansman took a step back and signed quickly to appease him.</p><p>“It's true, it's true, but neither of us harmed the other, aside from tripping over the other.”</p><p>Sans wanted to chuckle to keep this from being too awkward, but the human refused to make any noise. They looked behind themselves for a moment. Seeing Alphys in the distance didn’t help matters.</p><p>“Anyway, you guys need to be careful. The Queen is on the prowl.”</p><p>Holding the human's hand, Asgore tried to pass the bridge, but was stopped by a wall of bones.</p><p>“Sorry. Some other deadly monsters happen to be there. Hold my hand for a moment. I can get us somewhere a little safer.”</p><p>Not one to take a childs safety lightly, Asgore’s goatly hand engulfed Sansmans. Behind them was loud shouting from Alphys. Blue magic engulfed them, and they found themselves by the river in Waterfall. The child looked around with wide eyes. Letting go of Asgore’s hand to look around the small room. There were tiny glowing mushrooms to the walls, and a raging river to the side. Reflecting the glow of the mushrooms, it seemed to glow as well. </p><p>Sansman huffed painfully as they fell to their knees. Teleporting one person was hard enough, but this many people, it took too much magic. With luck, they wouldn’t have to try that again. Asgore pulled them upright as their breathing calmed from their huffing and puffing. From here, they would have to walk through the rest of Waterfall, through Hotland, through the capital, and into the castle. Once Sansman got their second wind, they started on their walk.</p><p>An empty boat appeared behind them, then glitched out of existence.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sansman walked next to the kid as Asgore took the lead. Sans enjoyed watching the kid take note of everything. Stopping on occasion to ask about a plant or monster made him feel...sad. After all, a lifetime spent chasing humans, he realized what may have happened to the other humans that fell here long ago. The little girl he was stuck with, and the little boy he was watching over, they were both so young. So, fragile. At some point, Asgore started carrying the child. It was cute seeing two legs dangling from the side of Asgore's head.</p><p>Passing the Blook Snail Farm, Asgore asked him something. "So Sansman, is Papyrus your brother? I used to talk to him." Sansman sped up his pace so he could answer.</p><p>“Yes. It was weird when he left the house to practice his jokes. But now I see why.”</p><p>Bioluminescent flowers and algae lit up the ground as they walked. The child watched it as they passed it by. Asgore let out a low hum before responding to his friend.</p><p>"He talked about you a lot, never mentioned you were, human though."</p><p>Head drooping, it took Asgore a moment to realize he didn't even know what kid Sans was fused with.</p><p>“It’s fine, really. As a human, I wore a tattered dress and mask. I don't remember seeing you when I went through the ruins. Though my memories are not very good. It's…”</p><p>Looking upon his hands, there just wasn't an easy way to describe it. Was it from being a broken soul? From fusion? Never actually seeing Asgore? Sansman didn’t know. Neither of them could say for sure. Dropping its smile, it looked at Asgore. They stopped walking for a moment and hugged.</p><p>Asgore could see the tense muscles in its new friend. Felt the tears that were wetting his shirt. Sensed the weariness in its magic. </p><p>"It's ok, Sansman. You won't, will not...I won’t let anyone hurt you or this other human child."</p><p>Sansman couldn’t help but want to tell him, "It's not me that might be hurt," but if he talked, they would be dead where they stood.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Papyrus felt a weight on his chest as he stirred the noodles in a pot. The timeline was uneasy. With this change in character, it didn't know what to expect. While he poured the noodles into a strainer, he thought how funny it was that the timeline was conscious. The yellow, scarred dinosaur watched from the door. The noodles were finished. Alphys watched as he ate pasta, his health increasing. How did he eat with no stomach? </p><p>After eating all the pasta, he put the dishes in the ridiculously high sink and walked to his brother's bedroom. Chuckling to himself, he locked the door and walked to the window. After thrusting it o[en, he summoned a Gaster Blaster. Its large, sharpened, animalistic appearance nearly shattered the window in front of itself. At first it looked ready to destroy something, but it became clear papyrus just needed to get down. He climbed over the skull, planting himself just above the skull’s wide eyes so it could see a place to put him down. Once safely on the snow covered ground, he started walking towards the bridge. Across the bridge, he saw Sansman talking to Asgore. In a rush he yelled to his brother. Alphys had caught on to his plan and ran after him. Both were yelling at Sansman. Just as they got close, a bone barrier appeared, keeping the two monsters away from Sans and the exiled King. Sansman looked through them, and they subsequently disappeared.</p><p>Bursting past him and the barrier, Alphys looked for dust or sign of Sans or the human. All she saw was footprints. Ignoring Alphys' rawrs of fury, Papyrus started walking through the Underground, using shortcuts to try and catch a glimpse of his older brother. A thought occurred. He didn't know when Sans started to use teleporting like he did. In the past he just ran from post-to-post like a fast hedgehog. Perhaps it didn't matter now.</p><p>He checked all of Sans's Sentry posts. Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, all of them. All there was to be found was child-like drawings. There was tapping on his bony shoulder, a gruff voice asked him, "Don't you know how to greet an old friend?" Turning around, he shook an enormous fluffy hand, that gave way to a loud, long farting sound. There was a sigh from the child on Asgore's head, and laughter from Asgore himself. To the side sat Sansman who was covering his mouth with the smiling mask dangling from his neck. Finding it in himself, Papyrus laughed with them. "The old whoopee-cushion in the hand trick. Sansman must've told you."</p><p>The old goat laughed. "Indeed, old friend. I've fallen for each prank of his." </p><p> </p><p>*It was so punderful Papyrus, you don't even know.</p><p>Once all laughter had subsided, Papyrus took a good look at Asgore. The pink, flowery shirt, and blue...short sweatpants? Must be hard to find clothes that large. There was a slapping sound, he saw Sansman tucking his hand under an armpit. Light glinted off the glasses of the human, who was looking annoyed as it held up a book threateningly. Papyrus walked around his old friend until he was standing in front of his brother, and the human who possessed him. "So Sans," Sansman was only a couple inches shorter than him now, "what's it like being human?" A red mark was visible on his hand from his teasing, but he took no damage. Sansman looked at him skeptically. </p><p>*Weird. Didn't you ask me this at our house already? Speaking of, where's Alphys? Wasn't she guarding you?</p><p>Papyrus took a puff of a cigarette Sansman didn't remember seeing before. Thankfully the mask kept them from suffering from their smoke-related allergy. "It's fine bro, I'm just doing my duty." Everyone could practically hear the eye roll from Sansman.</p><p>*Bro, you've never done your job, in your entire life. I've met a couple kids who can vouch for that.</p><p>Papyrus closed his right eye when he looked at Sansman again. "I'm supposed to bring a human to the Queen. Aren't you human?" This made Sansman break out into a generic grin. Under his mask, it didn’t look any different from the mask they wore.</p><p>*Isn't this a little late to be threatening me?</p><p>Asgore could only watch the two skeleton brothers/sister stare at each other. "Ya know, I've always feared my brother would be taken from me, by a human."</p><p>*We've both hated humans for a reason. Haven’t we?</p><p>This startled papyrus. Sans had always been kind to Chara, even when she killed him over and over again. Always played pranks, always showed them kindness, even helped them through Papyrus’s dangerous puzzles. Before Queen Toriel must have...</p><p>*I've just hoped they could be good if they tried, like any monster.</p><p>The rattling of Papyrus's bones couldn't be helped. "Your not my brother, are you?" The shing of magic made Asgore huff. Papyrus's eyes glowed an auburn color. Sansmans sockets went black, empty. The left eye slowly swirled with blue and yellow, the right eye held a pin-prick of purple. When Asgore blinked, they were all in the Judgement Hall. Toriel, Undyne, Alphys came running in from the entrance. Papyrus was in front of them all, blocking the way to the barrier. "So then, human. What will you do now? Kill me to get through, after everything you've done so far, do you think I'll change? Do you think I’ll stop hunting you humans down?"</p><p>*Anyone can be a good person if they just try. I'm willing to be proof of that. Alive or dead.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Surrounded, Sansman’s eyes grew frantic. Monsters coming in from behind, a monster and child beside him, and Papyrus in front. Sansman tried to take a moment to decide what to do. </p><p>Seems the golden bar of HoPe didn’t favor him today. A burst of scorching heat of fire magic shot his lower back side and right shoulder. Abruptly their HP dropped. Alphys blindly shot two spears. One hit the right leg, the other missed the other leg, tearing the skirt. Undyne just watched as Sansman tottered dangerously. </p><p>Asgore tried to call something, but Papyrus stole the human child from Asgore and started making a break for the Barrier. </p><p>There was a solitary gasp, as Papyrus' heart turned blue.</p><p>Turning quickly, Sansman straight, up, glared, at the skeleton man-handling the child. Slowly, Sansman signed to him. Trying not to crush his soul as they fought to communicate.</p><p>*Put...the human...down. </p><p>Papyrus did nothing of the sort, though he felt a bit of pressure on different parts of his soul from the signing. Taking only a few steps forward, Papyrus kept Sansman where they were by summoning blue bones to surround their legs. Not that it was needed, Alphys spear was still in their leg. Taking slightly more damage could mean ether death, or a chance to save one kid.</p><p>*You know, exactly what you're doing. Stop. There is another way. Always is.</p><p>Sansman grew weaker as the herd of monsters drew closer and closer. The pain in their leg threatened to over take their judgement. Unsure of the fate of themselves, the humanoid turned toward a window, unlatched the mask and spoke towards the window. Gibberish, completely unintelligent nonsense, but the glass broke nonetheless. The shards flew through an empty casm, the tink and taps from their falling rang in everyone's ears.</p><p>Harsh words from behind meant nothing, not even from the queen. Papyrus covered Sansman’s mouth to avoid that obvious one-hit-kill. Something stabbed their chest. Ignoring the searing pain, they released the magical grip on Papyrus, took tight hold of the human, and flung them to the throne room. Watching the child hit the flower garden, rolling until it hit the front of the throne. The spear in their leg disappeared, with nothing to hold them up, they let themselves fall onto Papyrus</p><p>Everything began to be eaten by dark shapes. Maybe some sort of black amalgamation escaped and started swallowing them whole, the skeleton and human asked one another. Pain, voices, feeling, consciousness became a blur as they fell down  down   down.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Asgore roared as the human child was flung so far away. It was just like his first human child. Their bloodied face still haunted him. Papyrus remembered the feeling of dread he got from the last child. The haunting feeling he got, the shaking of his brothers bones every time they approached. There was no way Papyrus would let another child ruin his life. Papyrus would end this child’s life, would watch the life drain from its body, just like the first time. Asgore could not happen again. Both he and Papyrus rushed out of the glistening Judgement Hall. Their footsteps pounding on the tiled floor as they ran</p><p>When Asgore entered the room, the child was already in a bone cage. Papyrus loomed over the child, his bony hand outstretched meanicingly. The child’s book had been dropped mere feet in front of the royal throne. It whined and gasped as the skeleton shook the cage a little. Anger began to override Asgore’s thinking, he could feel magic surrounding his hands. Their immense heat matched his immense fury.</p><p>Papyrus levitated the cage into the air. His cold eye sockets matched the cold look the human gave him. Emotionless, the both of them. Sparing a glance at the King, Papyrus pondered whether or not to kill the human himself, or to bring it to the Queen. Maybe trick the King into killing it himself. Nah, too much work. But the human would die, like the humans before them.</p><p>Toriel and Alphys came into the room. Sansman was being carried over Alphys shoulder. Blood dripping down the Royal Guard's armor. Toriel watched silently as the skeleton and King were locked in a death glare. Papyrus sockets were void of any caring, any emotion at all. Asgore was surrounded by a multitude of fireballs. Waiting for his command. She walked all over the flowers in her path as she got closer to the human. The flowers she stepped on, burned to a crisp, like the ones around Asgore.</p><p>Alphys looked down at the body of Sansman. His body armor was cracking at the edges. The clothes were torn, bloody, and burnt badly. In her mind she replayed the training she did with Sans. How enthusiastic he was to learn any, and everything from her. She never trained him to fight, not really. It was more of an aggressive cooking than anything. He wanted to be a royal guard so bad, but she didn’t think someone so kind should have to be so dangerous. How wrong she was though.</p><p>Everyone stopped to look up when they all heard something terrible. A slow, echoing, cracking sound. The trapped human, their soul, was breaking of its own volition. Asgore screamed in his fury. A wall of fire shot at the Queen and skeleton. Papyrus expertly dodged while the Queen was savagely hit. Alphys dropped Sansman as she summoned spears around her. The room became tense with magic.</p><p>The human looked over at the crumpled, bloody, torn body of Sansman. The same person who made endless puns through the Underground. The same person who had way too many pranks for Asgore to walk into. The person he shared a soul color with. Purple. Perseverance, and fragility. Their souls could not handle hard, emotional things. He tried so hard not to feel, so he wouldn’t get hurt. Not again. Instead, he foolishly let himself care again, now another person will die because he cared.</p><p>Toriel had Asgore pinned down by Papyrus’s magic bones. Hurriedly she ordered Alphys to pick up Sansman body again. She would drag the child’s body herself. All the way to the Barrier, the footsteps felt heavy. Another child, and a friend would now die. Now she asked herself if she was really going to break the Barrier. Free everyone from the Underground. Would she be willing to kill the person she cared for, for a chance at freedom?</p><p>Everyone paused when they heard an odd noise. It sounded similar to cracking, but it wasn’t quite right. Alphys called attention to Sansman. The purple and blue soul started lifting from the body. The small, shallow cracks began to heal. Slowly the soul was fixing itself. The human watched this curiously. As it healed, Toriel prepared her trident. She needed eight souls now, it would free them.</p><p>It wasn’t perfect, but the healing stopped, and the soul was looking so much better now. The mouth opened, and everyone felt a chill, when they heard Sans voice. "Hell-hel..o? Anyone there?"</p><p>Toriel threw down her spear in a clatter and raced toward her old friend. Papyrus walked over and sat down. Alphys kneeled down and they surrounded him. "Sans? Sans oh my gosh. It’s me! Queen Toriel, oh what did the human do to you?" He could barely open his eyes, but they were so happy to hear his voice.</p><p>"What? Neither human, did anything. To me. Everything, hurts. Is that kid...?" Alphys quickly responded through her helmet, "Still alive. But not for-" Grunting in agony, Sans shouted, "NO! Don't hurt! No more," he gasped several times, "no more human. Coming. Sealed off. Cant handle-" Papyrus butted in, "If we are fast it should be good enough to break the Barrier Sans. Let us handle this." Wincing, he lifted his arm towards his brother. Papyrus reached to hold his siblings hand. Sans grabbed his soul instead.</p><p>The cage started to rattle, as Papyrus got ready to kill. Sans's left eye opened as he was hit with a wave of pain. His hand bore down hard on his brother's soul. Sans magic interrupted his brothers, and the bones shattered to pieces. The human child fell to the ground, the shards cutting his hands and legs. </p><p>Papyrus tried to move the hand, but it was too strong. Sans had tricked him. Had willingly tricked him into getting so close. His soul felt ready to crack, Papyrus was now sharing the pain Sans felt. The human huddled to the Barrier. His arm felt numb, a bad kind of numb. Glancing behind him, he remembered what he read in his family’s story book. Only a strong human soul can survive, and he didn't have that. He continued to crack.</p><p>Alphys started screaming as she watched Papyrus gasp painfully on his own breath. Sans grip on his brother's soul was slipping, slipping, until he once again went limp. Alphys turned him over to face everyone again. All were disheartened to see the purplish hue back in those eyes. They had pupils, but the rest of the socket displayed the prominent purple, and they despised it. His expression turned just as emotionless as his brothers.</p><p>"You all think I'm some human puppet,” Sans said through his glare at the Queen, “Want us back in our jars to watch and prod." Toriel tried staring him down, Papyrus puffed his cigarette. "When i die, you think I’ll be my happy bony self.” Sans eyes drifted back to Toriel, “That the human’s soul will go back to that dark hole of a lab with the other humans trapped there." The child at the Barrier, his soul cracked again. "Too bad i’m going to disappear like your son did." Everyone became shocked as he bit out the last few words with a wild grin. </p><p>He turned his head at Alphys chest. There was the sound of a summoned Gaster Blaster charging up. Instead a blast came from Sansman’s mouth as they screamed in pain and horror. The blast flung him at the Barrier, and the other monsters back to the Judgement Hall. Sansman was only a few feet away from that, and inches away from the kid. Out of his clothes, the other human souls flew out. The child watched as they danced around the braking body. All the colors of the rainbow, except red. Which lay limp in a puddle of blood.</p><p>Toriel screamed at Papyrus to do something, but he was still reeling from the pain in his soul. Sansman reached for the kid, as soon as their hands touched, his soul flew inches from his body. The souls circled around the soul, held together by their own stubborn perseverance, as the Barrier was destroyed. It turned grey and cracked. From the bottom up it fell to pieces. Like glass shards, it fell to the Earth in a clatter of joyful sorrow. </p><p>The souls stayed a few moments longer as they gave the human child energy to drag Sansman out of Mt.Ebbot, and outside to the rocky cliffside. The bright orange and yellow soul lit the way through the darkened cavern, until all were outside. The sun wasn’t out, but there was an ocean of stars. </p><p>The child laid Sansmans limp body on the ground. Letting them stare into the glittering sky. The souls gathered themselves in the child’s lap. Losing their will to continue on, but still glowing, for a while longer. Papyrus came out and loomed over them. The child clung desperately to the dying body between them. The skeleton watched the other souls swirl angrily around. Their colors darkened in what was left of their rage. </p><p>Papyrus held out his hand, Sansman's soul was slowly growing darker. The human nervously held out his only functioning hand, and caught the soul as it tumbled down. Papyrus’s hand trembled as he was rejected. The souls surrounded the shuddering, pulsing mass. There was a small pulse, and the outline of both Sans and the human child appeared over Sansman’s chest. Each of them having one hand on the soul. Sans was interlaced with the human girl. As the soul slowly turned to dust in the boys hands, the outlines faded. The two inhabitants looked to the stars, giving genuine smiles. </p><p>Sansman was gone.</p><p>Each soul faded too. Turning grey, dropping down to the cool earth, and fading away. In his lap, the boy held all the souls, and Sansman’s dust. Papyrus looked into the eyes of the boy, tears trickling down his own skull, and said nothing before walking back inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>